


A Heart for Three

by Nagisa_Akabane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Asexual Nagisa, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, GakuGisa, GakuKarmagisa, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Non-Binary Nagisa, Pansexual Gakushuu, Trans Karma, karmagisa - Freeform, karushuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Akabane/pseuds/Nagisa_Akabane
Summary: They tell you that once you find your soulmate, a band of sorts will appear somewhere on your body, mostly on your arm, leg, or neck. But no one has ever mentioned just what would happen if you have two bands, mostly because it's very rare.And that's just what Nagisa, Karma, and Gakushuu have to deal with.





	1. Chapter 1

Karma groaned as he woke up to a terrible pain on his arms. He growled, moving to shut off his alarm. "Shut up, you annoying piece of trash," he muttered before getting out of bed. He scratched his head before heading to the bathroom, wanting to figure out just what the hell was making his arms hurt so badly. He flicked the light on before pulling his shirt off, his gaze immediately going to the bands that were wrapped around his arms.

One was an azure blue, in the shape of a snake, and it rested right on Karma's right bicep. The other one was an orange, in the shape of a circling dagger, resting just a bit below his left elbow.

It clicked instantly as to what those bands were when Karma saw them, and he felt unable to breathe. He ran a finger across the blue one, trying to hard to figure out just who might be connected to it, before looking at the orange band. He shook his head, sighing quietly, before walking back into his room, deciding to just go ahead and get dressed for the day since he was up.

 

Asano reached a hand out and shut off his alarm, before sitting up. He got out of bed, taking notice to a flash of red on his arm when he stretched. Curious, he looked at his arm and saw a red band, in the shape of what looked to be a devil's tail, wrapped around his arm. He also noticed a second band, azure blue in the shape of a snake, wrapped around his other arm. 

"Well...isn't that something."

 

Nagisa let out a small whimper as they slowly pushed themselves up, just feeling emotionally drained and hurting all over. They looked over at the clock, staring at the blinking red numbers of  _5:38 AM._ They turned their attention to the door when they heard a knock. "Nagisa, honey? You awake?" It was only their mother. They breathed out a small sigh, before replying with, "yeah, I'm up".

"Alright, good. Just wanted to make sure before I left." Nagisa got out of bed and walked over to the door. They opened it before peeking their head out, looking at their mother. "Where are you going...?" Hiromi gave a small smile. "I'm leaving for work, they called me in early today. You'll have the house by yourself for an hour or two before school, so don't wreck the house."

The bluenette gave a small nod, slowly closing the door again after moving their head out of the way. They took a deep, shaky breath, holding back a scream as pain shot through their arms and legs. It was overwhelming, it hurt so badly that they just wanted to scream and cry until it stopped. 

Sadly, they had an idea just what it was, but didn't want to check, didn't want to see it. They forced themselves over to their desk, before grabbing a blue marker, yanking their sleeve up before, with a shaking hand, writing what they wanted to.

_'I don't want this'_

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, Nagisa!" Kayano waved to the bluenette when they walked in to the classroom, smiling. They gave a small wave in return, before glancing over at Karma's desk. They noticed how he wasn't here yet, and sighed quietly, before walking over to their desk. "Is Karma late again?" They couldn't help but ask Kayano, looking at the girl.

"Yeah, I guess he is..." Right after she said that, Karma walked into the classroom, stretching. His gaze set on Nagisa almost instantly, and he smiled at the bluenette, before walking over to them. "Hey, Nagi, Kayano." "What's your excuse for being late this time?" Kayano asked before Nagisa could say anything.

Karma gave her a small glare before shaking his head. "There was some...problems with my soulmate, and I didn't want to just leave them as they were." Nagisa looked down at their hands, forcing themselves not to burst out into tears. It was only natural that Karma had a soulmate, after all pretty much everyone in Class-E already had one, including Irina and Karasuma.

It was no surprise, really, when it was revealed that those two were soulmates. Then there was Chiba and Hayami, Itona and Terasaka, Kayano and Rio, Isogai and Maehara... 

But not a single one of them had to deal with  _two_ soulmates, it was rare and harder to take care of. You'd feel triple the pain if all of you were hurt at the same time, and that just wasn't something Nagisa wanted to deal with. They didn't want to burden their soulmates with their pain, especially now that he's found out that Karma has one...

They quietly excused themselves, heading to the bathroom. Their chest felt tight, and as soon as they locked themselves in the bathroom, the tears they had so desperately tried to keep back started falling down, hitting the ground. They slid down to the ground, pulling their knees up to their chest, as the tears just kept falling.

Everything was quiet, until they felt a buzz against their leg. Hesitantly, they took out their phone and checked the messages.

 

 **_Orange:_ ** _Is one of you crying and feeling a lot of pain?_

 **_Blueberry:_ ** _Sorry...that's me..._

 **_Strawberry:_ ** _You alright?_

 **_Blueberry:_ ** _No...but I don't want to talk about it..._

 **_Strawberry:_ ** _Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, we're here for you. That's what soulmates are for, after all._

 **_Orange:_ ** _Don't hesitate to speak to us when you feel the need to just rant to someone._

 **_Blueberry:_ ** _Thanks, guys.._

 **_Blueberry:_ ** _I'm actually feeling a bit better now._

 **_Strawberry:_ ** _Pfft- from what, my cheesy message?_

 **_Blueberry:_ ** _Surprisingly, yes._

 **_Orange:_ ** _*coughsthatsgaycoughs*_

 

Nagisa couldn't help but laugh quietly, a smile tugging at their lips. They started to think that maybe, just maybe, having two soulmates won't be so bad.

_**~~~~~~** _

After school, Karma, Nagisa, and Asano had made the plans to meet up at Karma's house to go swimming, and just hang out afterwards. Nagisa was currently heading to Karma's place, knowing the redhead and Gakushuu were already there. They started feeling nervous the closer they got to the house, tugging at their shirt sleeves and just hoping that their shorts were long enough to cover any evidence of the band.

Nagisa stopped in front of the door and hesitated, before lifting their hand and knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal a shirtless, dripping with water Karma looking back at the bluenette. They felt their breath get caught in their throat, not expecting that so suddenly, but also because they caught a small glimpse of not one, but two soulmate bands on Karma's arms. And one was so familiar to their own.

"Come on in, Nagi," Karma moved out of the way, holding the door open more. Nagisa gave a small thanks before walking into the house, clutching their bag tightly. "Go ahead and get changed, then you can join me and Asano in the pool." Karma's voice was suddenly right at their ear, causing them to jump out of surprise.

They may have also accidentally smacked Karma when doing that. The redhead chuckled quietly, not really all that fazed. "Guess I deserved that, huh?" "S-sorry..." Nagisa looked down at the ground, their cheeks burning in embarrassment. 

"It's fine, Nagi, it happens. Don't be so hard on yourself about it." Karma gently pulled the bluenette into a hug, holding them close to his chest. Nagisa resisted the urge to run their fingers across the bands that were  _right there_ in front of them, now much more clearer as to what they were.

One was an azure snake, wrapped around Karma's right bicep, and the other was an orange dagger, right above his left elbow.

Nagisa couldn't resist it anymore and reached up, running a finger against the snake band, only to jump back when they felt a sharp pain shoot through their leg, right where their red band was resting. "S-sorry! I'm s-sorry! I'll go g-get changed n-now." They ran off to the bathroom before Karma couldn't even say anything else.

 When Nagisa finally appeared in the pool room, Karma and Gakushuu were talking to each other, Gakushuu having his arms resting against the edge of the pool, and Karma having his legs in the water. The bluenette managed to catch a glimpse of the bands that were on Gakushuu's arms.

One was an azure blue, identical to the one Karma had, and the other was a burning red, identical to the one that rested on Nagisa's thigh. 

_What did this mean? Why was this happening?_

Nagisa got into the pool and swam over to Gakushuu, grabbing onto the edge as soon as they stopped. Karma glanced at them before playfully kicking water at them, causing them to squeak and back away, letting go of the edge, which was instantly a mistake.

Their small body couldn't stay above water, and they went under. "NAGISA!" They remember that being the last thing they heard, as they struggled to get back to the surface. Everything felt so heavy, it was so hard trying to swim...

They gasped for breath when they regained consciousness, violently coughing up water. Gakushuu and Karma were both at their side now, Karma's hand on their back. "Nagi, I'm so sorry..." The redhead said quietly, making Nagisa look at him. They reached and gently grabbed his hand, before giving it a small squeeze, a sign that it was okay. They squeaked out in surprise when two arms wrapped around their waist, and they looked at Gakushuu.

The strawberry blond was giving them a goofy smile, which ended making them smile as well, laughing quietly. "It's f-fine, you g-guys. It was m-my fault in the f-first place." "We just want to make sure, Nagisa." Gakushuu spoke softly, not letting go of them. Nagisa intertwined their fingers with Karma's, placing their other hand on top of Asano's while moving to lean against his chest.

"I'm g-glad I have you g-guys as f-friends," they whispered softly, but there was a small hesitation in their voice near the end of the sentence. Karma glanced at Asano before looking at the bluenette again.

_"We're glad as well, Nagisa."_


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa quietly watched as Karma and Asano were racing each other in the pool. The bluenette had gotten out a few minutes ago, feeling really cold and just not liking the fact that their heart was racing. They had changed clothes, seeing as their swimsuit (plus the shirt they had put on over it) was just too cold and they didn't like how it was sticking to their skin.

They were now wearing one of Karma's sweaters, since he had let them borrow his shirts at least, and a pair of loose pants that they had brought with them. And for the most part, they were comfortable, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders as they calmly watched as Karma was teasing Asano.

Well, that was at least until Karma swam over to the edge near Nagisa and motioned for them to come forward. Nagisa hesitated, before pulling the blanket off and slowly standing up. They moved over to the edge and sat down, leaning close to Karma, curious but scared as to what the redhead was planning. Their eyes widened when a pair of soft lips pressed against their own, and they hardly had any time to register everything before they were pulled into the cold water of the pool.

Nagisa gasped for air when they finally pulled away, their eyes wide and their cheeks a dark red. "K-Karma!" They splashed water at him before quickly getting out of the pool. "N-now I have to change a-again!" Their heart was beating faster than usual, and they were desperately trying not to look at the two boys.

Before Karma or Asano could say anything, Nagisa grabbed the blanket and book, then bolted out of the pool room. Their heart was pounding in their chest, and their cheeks were a very dark shade of red. They just couldn't stand being around them for a minute longer, not with how they felt.

**_~~~~~~  
*Nagisa's POV, a few weeks later*_ **

"Your hair's all tangled from your fall in the mud, Nagisa. You might have to get it cut," Karma muttered as he ran his fingers through my hair, only to catch his fingers on a knot and end up having to tug at it. My head throbbed, and I let out a whimper, one of my hands quickly wrapping around his wrist. He gave a small sorry, pulling his hand away. "I could get Koro-Sensei to do it, he'd made you look amazing."

Ah...right, I sometimes forget the only reason Karma has short hair now was thanks to our Mach 20 teacher. His hair used to go down to his waist, much longer than mine's ever been, and he always used to throw it into a ponytail, braid, or occasionally even a bun. Anything to keep it from being as long.

His mother, much like my own, never let him cut his hair. He had to grow it out, the only time it was ever cut was the occasional trim. He was thrown into the image of being perfect, forced to do everything right. I remember once when I was visiting, I had asked for a cup of hot chocolate. He had gotten up, fixed a pot of hot water for me, and when it was done, he had poured the water into one of the many mugs he owned.

However, as he had been pouring, some of the water missed the mug and landed on his hand, and even the cabinet. He had burnt his hand, but his father didn't seem to care about that as he stormed into the kitchen, grabbing Karma non-too-gently by the hair.

I remember shivers going down my spine as I was forced to watch my best friend get slammed into the kitchen counter, not just once, or twice, but until he had been coughing up blood and his hair hid his pained, bruised face. I remember rushing to his side and making sure he was alright, feeling sick to my stomach and absolutely terrible.

I had been the one to make him go through that, I had been the one who made Karma's perfect image falter for the first time, and surely not the last. He had admitted to me, and me alone, about feeling like he was meant to be male only a few weeks after. The very first time he was able to fully embrace that was in 3-E, when Koro-Sensei had given him the haircut he always wanted. I had felt so very proud, and I swear I had seen a tear slip down Karma's cheek.

And now... Karma was offering to me, his non-binary buddy, to have Koro-Sensei cut my hair, much like he had done for the redhead. I wanted to accept, I really did, but my mind filled with the worry of how my mom would react to all of the sudden her 'daughter' having shorter hair.

I was hesitant, but after a few convincing words, I finally let him get our pervert of an octopus teacher. As they came back into the room, Koro-Sensei had his equipment, ready to cut. My desk was moved to where Koro could use it, placing a big bowl of water onto it. Karma moved another chair so I could prop my feet up, and even offered to help Koro-Sensei.

I hesitated at allowing Karma to do that, thinking of the possibility that he might throw in wasabi into the shampoo, but quickly disregarded that thought when I remembered that Karma was the one who first offered to have my hair be cut.

So now here I was, my eyes shut as Koro-Sensei and Karma worked on my hair. Kayano had came in with some snacks, and let me have some, which I was really grateful for as I hadn't eaten anything yet. I had skipped breakfast this morning, seeing as I had been a tad bit late. 

After everything, my hair was finally done. My neck ached when I started to sit up, seeing as it had somewhat been resting against the back of my chair. Nakamura stared at me before rushing to get a mirror for me. I was nervous, my palms sweating, my heart racing. Did they do a good job...?

When I finally saw my hair, I almost couldn't breathe. It had been cut to where the back was a bit longer, but it wasn't too long. The start of the back reached to maybe the middle of my neck now, kinda like Karma's, and the rest wasn't unbearably shorter than that. In fact, the rest seemed to stop almost at the middle of my ear. Plus, I have a cute side fringe now!

I didn't notice I had began crying before two arms wrapped around me and hugged me tightly, a gentle hand wiping away my tears. I couldn't help but smile, looking up at the redhead who held me.

_"Thank you so much, Karma..."_

_Thank you so very much._


End file.
